A Collection of HarryCedric Drabbles
by Its Not Wrong
Summary: Just as the title says, six HarryCedric drabbles written for my friend. Slash!


**These were written for my friend's birthday. She loves Harry/Cedric, so there you go. Six Cedric/Harry/Cedric drabbles. They are not beta-ed and written rather quickly, so please excuse errors. Comments are welcome. Enjoy.**

**Disclamier: Harry Potter and Co are not mine.**

* * *

Title: Please Tell Me This Isn't Real

Lips bruise as teeth clash. Frantic movements and the rustling of clothes. Nails claw at skin creating red angry lines. Tears flow as innocence is lost. Sobs of pain – the pain of losing someone dear. He cries out loud in the middle of the night.

Screams. The bed creaks and a light flickers on somewhere. He can't stop shaking and his forehead hurts. His breathing is labored as he finally recognizes the calming voice calling to him.

'It's only a nightmare…'

* * *

Title: Domesticity 

Harry wakes up to the smell of blueberry pancakes and it's all warm and familiar. He can't help but smile as he makes his way downstairs. It's been what, twenty years since that night. So vivid the memories.

Cedric is humming a Muggle tune as Harry sits down at the kitchen table. Wearing a ridiculously cute pink apron, Cedric beams as he sees Harry and turns back to continue cooking. They chat quietly while Cedric makes the coffee. Suddenly, warm arms wrap around his body.

Whispers of love are shared but Harry can't stop crying. He's babbling on about that horrible night, so Cedric presses his lips to Harry's to silence him. As they rock back and forth, Harry's never felt so at home. The warmth of Cedric's body is all he needs and he knows – it's going to be okay.

* * *

Title: Numbers Game

Today, Cedric had said hello to you three times. He waved twice. He patted you on the shoulder four times. He smiled at you six times, two of which were secret. He sat with you once, during lunch.

He said hello to Cho only twice. He had twelve friends talk to him today. He only held a conversation with seven of them. For homework, he had three essays, two classes to practice spells for, and one potion to make.

Cedric has two beautiful eyes and one beautiful smile. A beautiful smile that he shares only with you. He has three freckles on his back and a small birthmark on his toe. He has five different laughs; one that sounds like a girl and one that is reserved for you.

Today, Cedric kissed you once. But that's all it took to let you know it is love.

* * *

Title: Bath Time

Bubbles always remind me of Cedric. It was in the bathroom that we shared our first kiss; I still remember it like it was yesterday. He pulled me closer than I've ever been to anybody and I couldn't look in his eyes. I was afraid that if I looked at him, I would sink forever. Our lips brushed and it was more magical than anything they could teach me at school. We were both too awkward and shy to let it go any further.

Later, we would often meet in bathrooms. Any bathroom would do. One time we were taking a bath together and Cedric told me that he loved me. We stayed in that bath till all the bubbles were long gone, cuddling up and telling each other our dreams. I just wanted a family and he wanted me. I should have known then that he was all I could ever want.

The night before the last challenge, we made love in the bathroom. We were both so young; we didn't know what we were doing. It was rushed and unpleasant. But it didn't matter because he loved me and we had our lives ahead of us. As Cedric held me, I watched the bubbles shinny colors swirl around and around. The bubbles would float up and disappear from my view.

It would be years later that I realized just how symbolic bubbles were of Cedric. The bubbles are always so pretty and they fly free. But just as soon as they appear, they pop and leave this world forever. Just like the boy I loved. One second he was here, the next he was gone. Pop. Flash. They both only take a second. I was too naïve to realize that Cedric needed to die for me. Now all I have is memories and bubbles.

* * *

Title: Voice's Calling

Calendars and date books are nice. They can tell you exactly when something happened. The day, the month, the year. They can tell you what you did each day, where you went for each holiday.

Pictures are nice too. Wizard pictures are even better because the people can move about, like a little silent film. Pictures let you remember what every detail looked like, vivid colors and scenery to paint the perfect picture.

Memories are even nicer. They let you remember what everything felt like. Memories allow you to trigger emotions and you can almost feel the memories replaying in real life. The wind blows in your hair, the sun warms your skin, and arms hold you close.

But nothing can bring back his voice. No amount of technology, Muggle or magic, can give you a real sense of his voice. You cling to videotapes and phone messages. But those fade and the voice gets distorted. Memories of how he sounds get blurred.

You can't wait till the day that you can hear his voice again.

* * *

Title: Danger

The first time I laid eyes on Harry Potter, I knew something monumental would transpire between us. He was only a first year but the whole school was buzzing about him. I didn't care much for rumors or fame, so I tried to know the real Harry Potter. I heard he had made it to the Gryffindor Quidditch team his first year, so he must like to fly. From conversations drifting by, he was an okay student, for someone raised by Muggles.

It wasn't until his third year that I really noticed him. I was a sixth year and we seemed worlds apart until we played Quidditch against each other. I still feel bad about beating him, but my dad is so damned proud. When I finally got to see him flying, the look of pure joy on his face made me remember why I cared about this game in the first place. Just seeing him, it made me happy. I should have known then what I was getting myself into.

Then my last year started and the Triwizard Cup and Harry Potter was going to represent Hogwarts with _me_. I wasn't as mad as I should have been. I pretended to my friends that I was angry but I was really excited. A chance to hang out with Harry Potter and get to know him. It was all so surreal. When he helped me with the first clue, I think right after the first trial, that's the exact moment I feel in love with him. I saw all those things everyone else saw – how brave he was, his boyish charm, his loyalty and the lot. But I saw more too.

I noticed the dazzling green of his eyes. I saw the way the sunlight would hit his hair just right and he would smile. Oh that smile. It drew me in every time. So I tried to show him how I felt. I told him about the second clue. I tried to give him secret glances and secret smiles. I guess I should have realized that he was only a fourth year and hadn't given much thought to love and its mysterious ways.

At the last task, he helped me. And I mistook it for love. So I did what any other fool in love would do. I kissed him. I kissed Harry Potter. He was so confused but he tried to be polite about it. He let us take the cup together. I think he was just trying not to hurt my feelings. Then we were taken far away and I knew he was scared. So I did what any other fool in love would do. I died to save him. I think in some weird way, this was the only way I could prove, really prove, to him that I loved him.

Looking down on him now, I think he finally understands. It's been many years since that night in the graveyard. But now Harry Potter comes once a year to visit my grave. He comes at night, when no one can see. He has to – he's Harry Potter. And he brings one single rose each year. I know that he realizes why I died, now, looking back on that night. I hope that he's thinking of a time when he can come see me again and I can show him for real how much I care for him. And then Harry Potter whispers the same thing every year.

'I love you, Cedric.' And I know he's not lying.

**

* * *

End. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
